<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Throne by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738125">On the Throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels'>Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechanics and Mandalorians [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Fennec Shand Friendship, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Knifeplay, Multi, Polyamory, Throne Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba is fine with sharing. He's <em>very</em> fine with sharing, especially with his best friend / bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Fennec Shand/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, Fennec Shand/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechanics and Mandalorians [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasaturday13/gifts">Sarasaturday13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Sarasaturday13 and everyone else who patiently requested some Fennec action.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Fett asked, entering your room from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lay sprawled on your floor cushions, dressed in the whitest, airiest clothing you had. “It’s so kriffing hot,” you complained. “There is literally nothing to do but lay here and wallow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature had been high all week, but today it was excruciating. The dual Tatooine suns seemed to pulse as they sent wave after wave of heat to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we slip into the tub?” Boba suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? I’d love to get you naked again, but if I stepped in a hot tub, I would boil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba chuckled. “It’s not just a hot tub. You can change the temperature.” He slid open a tile that you hadn’t noticed was a covering, and he dragged two fingers down a slider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tub’s water rippled and churned, then settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued, you picked yourself up and dipped a toe in the water. It was refreshingly cool. You sank into the tub without even bothering to remove your flimsy top and skirt. “Oh, yes.” This was heaven after an afternoon of baking. “Get in here, Boba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike you, he stripped before entering. But then he was next to you, dragging his hands all over your body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skirt floated in the water, translucent. “So, not that I’m displeased that you’re taking off your clothes for me, but what happened to your disdain for people who made themselves vulnerable through sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a long moment to pull your wet top over your head and toss it aside. “It’s true I’d still prefer to only ever fuck you in the protection of hyperspace, but that is hardly practical. And I understand now why men will bare themselves and close their eyes and invite attack just for a fuck. I would risk my life to be with you any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him, weaving your arms around his neck. He was so romantic in the strangest ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue slipped into your mouth and stayed there even as his hands wandered up your torso—squeezing your breasts, cupping your chin, trailing back down your shoulders. His erection poked at your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just stay here forever,” you said. “Don’t go back to the throne room. Just stay here with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again, spinning you around and lifting your skirt. “I will stay here with you until the minute you marry your Mando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba slid his dick inside you, pulling your hips back against his. He kissed your neck and started fucking you. “I will savor every second you are here with me, but don’t worry. I have no delusions that when the time comes for you to ultimately choose, he won’t be the one you go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” It was hard to think when his long cock was sliding in and out of your pussy like this. “You think I’m going to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” he said dejectedly, resigned, “I’m a practical man. I know that this can’t be a long-term arrangement. This palace is no place to settle down; there’s no stability. And what if you want a family? Mando’s the fathering type, not I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want a family with you? He didn’t picture this relationship lasting? “So I’m just a short-term fuck, then. You don’t want me around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” He tightened his grip on your waist and pushed you forward until you braced your hands on the tub’s edge. “I love you. I want you with me for the rest of my life. But realistically, our relationship dynamic doesn’t have a high chance of enduring. Are you going to jump back and forth between two men forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” This conversation was too emotional and unexpected. You hadn’t put a great deal of thought into what this relationship would look like years down the road. You were focused on making it work now. “Why can’t I have you both? I want you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying,” Boba fucked you harder, “to tell you that I’ll understand when you choose him, and you’re just taunting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. You fought your way out of his grip and turned to face him. “I’m not taunting you. I’m telling you that I’m not going to choose between you two. It’s simple: I love him, and I love you. Get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved back into you, sitting you on the tub’s inner ledge and standing between your legs. He didn’t speak again, just pounded your pussy until you both came, tensing and clutching one another. The water rippled around your bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t tell if he believed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>You sat with Boba on the throne, watching people trickle into the room. Some of them you recognized and had regular spots—others you had never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some time today,” Boba told you softly without turning his head in your direction, “I’m going to squeeze your thigh twice, and that will be a signal for you to beg me to spare the life of whatever creature I’m talking to. I want you to acquire a reputation for having a calming effect on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneaky,” you said. He really did think of everything. What an excellent way to incentivize his underlings not to hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened about an hour and a half later. A man was in chains facing Boba’s judgment. He had red skin and small horns: a Devaronian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you the money,” he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a month, and you haven’t gotten it yet,” Boba said. “What makes you think you’ll be able to acquire what you owe me if given any more time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have plans, I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remain unconvinced. You will die as a lesson to all who refuse to pay me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please!” Purple eyes went wide and darted around the room in search of mercy. “I have a family back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba squeezed your thigh twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took you half a second to process the motion, and then you spoke up. “Oh, please don’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every eye in the room turned to you as if a sexy lamp had begun to talk. Even Boba conveyed shock through his body movements, and you withered under that frightening glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s only acting</em>, you reminded yourself. <em>He wants you to do this.</em> “I mean,” it was suddenly much harder to speak, “a dead man can’t pay you back, right?”
</p><p>
  <span>Boba stared at you for much too long for your comfort, then he turned back to the Devaronian. “You have two weeks, and then I send bounty hunters after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chains were unlocked, and he couldn’t believe his good fortune. “Thank you! I will get you the money, I promise. Thank you, my lady, for your intercession on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice more in the next week, you spoke up to request a mitigating punishment: once at Boba’s signal and once of your own volition. Fennec was proud to report from whispers that people referred to you as the “lady of mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Boba said. “They will want you by my side always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed his helmet. “I’d like that too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>One day, the three of you were alone in the throne room. Curious, you sat on the throne without Boba for the first time. You felt too small on the huge chair, but in a giddy, playful sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba caught sight of you and chuckled. “Taking over, are we? Alas, I thought I had a few years at least before you’d conspire to unseat me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” You lounged against one of the armrests. “I’ve been seduced by the power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec set up some equipment on one of the tables. “Okay, you can start searching,” she told Boba. “I’m ready to record what we find.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba stood in the room’s center and slowly revolved, a finger on the side of his helmet. He looked up and down as he turned, making a thorough sweep of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a routine scan for bugs. Nothing on this wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Marcos didn’t replace his listening device in that crevasse?” Fennec asked, making a note on a datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears not, after the last two times we removed it.” Boba kept turning. “I see one under that table, and that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are mine,” Fennec said. “I want to hear what people are gossiping about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not under the tables of the high rollers, then?” Boba asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the smart ones check for bugs. And besides, you can learn a lot about what your people think from scuttlebutt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said, “Fennec Shand: Spymaster,” and she smiled. “Have people said anything about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s speculation about what you’re the princess of. Some planet? A rival syndicate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” That was funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found one, high on that wall.” Boba pried up a loose stone with his knife to reveal a small device of metal and wire. “Now, where do we think this came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it?” you asked. You were not an expert on listening devices, but you were curious. Boba tossed it to you. Thankfully, you caught it. “This was manufactured by Kuat Engineering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?” Fennec asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See the way these wires are lined up in relation to the output signal conveyance? The only people who configure their tech like this are from Kuat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding. It says ‘Kuat Engineering’ on the bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec laughed. “So, is old Kuat of Kuat still keeping tabs on you?” she asked Boba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is, it’s not through this. He never leaves a trail that could be traced back to him. This is someone who just bought a bug from a company that supplies them.” Boba completed his scan of the room and then walked around the throne, looking it over. “No one was dumb enough to try and plant a bug here. Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she look kriffing adorable on that throne?” Fennec asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and you keep noticing her looks. Something you want to tell me, Fennec?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Is this some kind of test? Are you going to throw me to the nexu if I give the wrong answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You listened with curious delight. Was Fennec interested in you? She was capital-H Hot, of course, but you’d never considered actually doing anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, fine. I think your girlfriend is attractive, and I wouldn’t mind messing around with her if she let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, princess? I rather like the thought of watching her fuck you on my throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this was not where you had imagined the day going when you woke up this morning, but you could get behind this turn of events for sure. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec looked back and forth between the two of you. “Okay, two things. One: I’m not into men, so don’t even think about trying anything with me, Fett. And two: I’m not interested in joining your little,” she made a vague fiddly gesture with her fingers, “polycule. This is a one-time situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Fett said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” you added. “But I want to talk to Mando quick and make sure he’s okay with it.” You messaged him through a comlink that Boba handed you. “Mando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey <em>cyar’ika</em>,” he said, voice slightly buzzed through the link’s distortion. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great. I’m here with Boba and Fennec, and she’s interested in messing around with me. Is that okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fennec Shand? Uh, sure. Go ahead. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I love you.” You hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec crouched in front of you and pulled you to the edge of the chair. “You sure about this? I know we’re moving fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calling Din had erased your last doubt. “I am definitely sure. I think you’re pretty too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and pushed your skirt all the way up to your waist. Her woven dark hair was stunning, as were her capable hands stroking your thigh before tugging off your underwear. Once your pussy was bared to the room, Fennec unsheathed a vibroknife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, god<em>damn</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it was turned on, the knife was as still as a regular one, but activated, it would vibrate and tear into flesh with more damage than a regular knife. Right now it was off, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec dragged the flat of the knife down your thigh. The metal’s cold seeped into your skin and teased goosebumps to the surface. She knew how to handle weapons. You trusted her not to nick you, but the danger of it was exciting. “That’s it. Just stay nice and still for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t move a ligament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife’s tip traced patterns down your leg, leaving nary a scratch. Fennec watched its progress; you watched her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did you surround yourself with people who could kill you? Why did you trust them enough to sleep with them—to let them drag pretty knives across your skin in an erotic display of power?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec removed the blade from your skin and switched it on. It hummed welcomingly. Fennec rested one hand on your right thigh and, with the other, brought the blade’s hilt to your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned. The vibrations stimulated your nerves in the most tantalizing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?” Fennec asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eased the hilt up and down your slit, pressing it close then pulling back. Slowly. Even when you tried to push your hips forward to get more, she pulled away until you settled down. She would set the pace, and there was nothing you could do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibroknife buzzed in a steady rhythm. Your cunt throbbed with need. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair how much this turned you on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours that you sat there letting Fennec work your pussy with the vibroknife. Every time you got close to coming, she pulled back and teased the blade along your legs instead. It was torturous and slow, like she had all the time in the world to play with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, you looked up and met Boba’s helmeted gaze from where he stood across the room, watching. And you came suddenly without warning, and so Fennec didn’t have time to pull the hilt away. Or maybe she had made you come on purpose. You nearly lost your balance on the edge of the throne. The orgasm was so good and so strong, a relief after the ages of teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec clicked off the knife and sheathed it. Then she stripped from the waist down. “Boba,” she said, “I’m going to sit on this sweet girl’s face, and her cunt will be woefully empty. You think you can fill it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec leaned you backward until your head and shoulders rested against the throne’s backrest. She climbed over you and knelt over your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You licked at her pussy once and, finding Fennec charmingly responsive, dove right in. You swirled your tongue through her folds, repeating the motions that made her breathiest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba pushed into your pussy. Your hips were still hanging at the edge of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped at the intrusion and closed your eyes, wanting to feel all the sensations purely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec laced her fingers into your hair and ground against your mouth. “Just relax and let us fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you had to do was keep your tongue moving, and they took care of the rest. You trailed your fingers along Fennec’s strong legs, feeling her move beneath your touch as she took her pleasure from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s thrusts were familiar and strong, filling your sensitive pussy with intense sensation. He would have quite the sight in front of him: the two women he was most familiar with going at it on his throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec held your head still and came into your mouth, wet and sweet. You licked her down from her high until she rested her forehead on the back of the throne and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came, and then Boba did in quick succession, one climax bleeding into the other. He slammed into your pussy fast and then jerked, spilling inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fennec climbed off and pulled you into a sitting position by your arms. She kissed your forehead. “That was nice. Your men are lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>
  <span>You were lounged in Boba’s lap a few days later as he fed you thalassa seeds from a bowl. It was a lazy day—there wouldn’t even be a court session later because some kind of celebration was happening in Mos Eisley, and most everyone was congregating there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Din arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The majordomo Tuntiko flew down the stairs to announce the presence of a Mandalorian bounty hunter. Boba ordered him to let the Mandalorian through and then leave them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din descended the stairs slowly, even the slight jingle of his spurs sounding dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he doing here? He wasn’t set to pick you up for several more days. Maybe he was early? Maybe he wanted to spend a little time at the palace? But as he walked into your line of sight, you realized that something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din stood in front of the throne, helmet downcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jumped off Boba’s lap and stepped off the throne’s pedestal to the ground below. “Mando? Is everything all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you into a hug. “A Jedi came for the kid, and I let him go. He’s gone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>